


Fuck you.

by VoidSuma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Apathetic is kind of a dick, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Respawn Mechanics, Xisuma is angry, dick stepping, nose bleeds, this is fucked up so pls don't read if u get offended easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSuma/pseuds/VoidSuma
Summary: Xisuma's clone managed to catch the admin by suprise.
Relationships: Xisuma/Apathetic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fuck you.

Xisuma glared up at his clone from his place on the floor. Back pressed against the wall, he kept focus on the other, violet eyes meeting an uncaring green.

"Done fighting yet?" The standing Xisuma smirked down at him tilting his head a bit.

Xisuma grit his teeth. He could taste blood in his mouth and his hands were itching to fight back. He wiped away the blood from his nose, brushing away a few bit of glass from his broken helmet and allowing himself a few shakey breaths.

"Fuck you." The purple one whispered angrily, preparing to stand but before he could get far the other was above him, carelessly pushing him back into place.

"That's not very nice. You need to learn to watch your mouth." The standing Xisuma grinned, leaning down and cupping the chin his helmet left exposed. He squished his face and the purpled eyes narrowed, teeth baring ferally.

"I can always fix that though.." He patted his cheek a final time before rising from his crouch, the threat in his voice very real.

Xisuma huffed a wheeze, the air burned without his helmet. His clone only smirked, as he turned away for a moment.

"Is it getting hard to breathe?" He pretended to ponder over something before grinning slyly. "I think I can help with that."

Xisuma had tried to raise himself again but an invisible grip held his body in place, fabulous. 

The green eyed clone slowly approached, eyes almost glowing in the dim light despite their emptiness. There was something there though, excitement.

He felt his chin get raised again, now angled to look at the standing form. He wrinkled his bloody nose and pulled away quickly. The other just laughed and the sound of a zipper echoed in his ears.

He couldn't- Xisuma looked up to be met with a very real and very hard dick. His own dick, actually. If looks could kill the green-eyed Xisuma would be dead.

The empty one just laughed, bring his head forward and forcefully opening his mouth with his fingers. 

"Bite down and our dear Red will be in a whole lot new world of hurt." He threatens with a sarcastic smile before gently easing his cock into Xisuma's warm wet mouth with a sigh. He hated how he could taste the blood from his nose on the fat cock.

He shut his eyes and tried not to focus too much on the way the clone filled his mouth or how he could taste not only his blood but the other's sweat on top of that. He did his best to relax, willing himself to prevent gagging but a thrust from the other ruined that quickly.

Xisuma hated the noise that left his throat as he choked, it sounded beyond lewd and his lungs just burned more. The above Xisuma just gave a pleased sigh, pushing his hips flush with the bloody Xisuma's face and forcing his head against that wall.

"See.. you can be such a good boy. I could treat you nicer if you weren't so stubborn.. if you gave me.. some power.." He gives another sinister grin, brow raised before he half laughs, gripping the broken helmet and finally pulling it off, throwing it across the floor. It skidded and scratched but soon it was slient besides the one struggling to breath and the other's soft pants. Fingers dug into the brown hair of the admin on his cock, gripping tightly before beginning to finally ruin that pretty mouth.

Xisuma felt his head get light, slowly opening his purple eyes and staring at the other. His throat squeezed around him over and over again. Why was he getting hard at this fucking abuse? Xisuma squirmed a bit but with the hands in his hair there was no way of freeing himself. 

As the green eyed Xisuma got close he started to get more cruel, wiping the blood from Xisuma's nose across his facial scars, and those same bloody fingers returning to his hair. Xisuma couldn't find himself to care much anymore as his mind fizzled to his needs. His cock throbbed inside his suit, making him groan with each thrust. 

He wasn't given a warning when the other released down his throat and over his face. Xisuma's head swayed a bit as he held his mouth open, panting as cum and blood dripped and dried on his face.

"See? That wasn't so bad." The green eyed one hummed, slowly tucking himself back into his pants and looking down with amusement.

"Well, since you're gonna respawn anyway.. I suppose I could assist you.. if you beg." He clicked his tongue and looked across the bloody face curiously.

Xisuma felt the tears that glazed his eyes from his abused throat finally fall, washing away some of the blood while he tilted his head back in shame. He carefully spread his legs out a bit more, worrying his lip between his teeth before finding his voice.

"Please... please let me cum.." He cringed at his raspy voice, nose wrinkling at just how fucking gross his request sounded to his ears.

Despite that..

"Gladly." 

Without warning Xisuma cried out as the heel of green Xisuma's shoe pressed down on his clothed length, gently rubbing him. Fuck no. This wasn't happening this was some sick dream- the pressure against his cock grew with the press of the boot, Xisuma arching his back and moaning softly. He gave a soft grunt as the motions continued, the boot rubbing across him over and over.

He continued to cry, thighs tensing up over and over as the bored Xisuma continued to mess with his length. The admin whined softly as he felt himself spill over into his pants, gasping for air as spots flickered across his vision.

"Night Night, X-I~." The clone grined as Xisuma let himself fall over on the rough floor and cough harshly. He grimaced at the blood speckled on the floor but he couldn't focus on keeping himself awake much longer. He whispered a final swear before his eyes closed, the darkness spreading across his mind.

He sprung out of bed, hands reaching for his face only to relax at the feeling of his helmet covering him again. He blinked around, trying to forget the memory of the clone and pay attention to where he was.

He looked down at the blue sheets and out the window before a little smile formed under his helmet, masking the numb feeling of fear creeping up his back. This was Keralis's plane, he forgot he set his respawn here. There was an attempt to get himself up but the weight on kness was unpleasant and he quickly just let himself lay on the bed.

Well, at least he didn't have to wash the blood out of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So- *cries* i can't write the long pieces i've been planning so i'll keep u guys entertained w a few bits and pieces of things like this :")
> 
> srry it's fucked up but please provide feedback


End file.
